The Heart of A Wolf
by Cassie-D1
Summary: Aria is the 2nd girl-wolf in La Push history. She's the baby of the pack and the Imprint to both Jake & Embry..yep, you heard right! Dealing with the drama that comes with being a wolf; jealous boys; awkward sex talks; Jacobs friendship with Bella; Victoria and the newly changed leech Riley who's gained an odd obsession with her...well, her life is definably not a cake-walk anymore
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

* * *

Running was like a freedom to me. It was an escape from the world; something that always helped to clear my head and relaxed me after a long hard day. I looked up towards the tree-lines…it was one of those rare days in Washington where the sun was actually trying to shine through the clouds and trees and onto my snow white fur as I ran through the thick dense forest, between the boarders of the Reservation and Forks. My paws were coated with dirt and grime, but I didn't mind. It was normal to be covered in dirt when I was this part of me.

My names Arianna, but most people call me either Aria or Ari for short. I live right on the northern edge of the Res, more so closer to Forks, but still within the borders of La Push. I'm fifteen but I'll be turning sixteen soon! Four months and seven days to be exact! Okay, so maybe that's not really all that soon…but to me it is! And every day that passes and goes by means that it is one day closer that brings me to sixteen, and one day closer to actually getting my driver licensee! Which is the obviously the coolest part about being teenager!

So anyways, my first phase happened about two and half months ago...it was shortly after the Cullen's left, right after Edward had abandoned poor Bella in the woods. I was pretty upset when I found out what happened and how he broke up with her and left her alone in the woods breaking her heart to pieces. Nobody deserves to get their heart broken like that. It's just cruel...and then when I later found out that all the Cullens where gone and had moved from Forks I was shocked and kind of hurt as well that I didn't get a goodbye from any of them.

Because unlike the rest of the tribe, I never did shun the Cullens.

I actually went to school with them at the local high school in Forks instead of the school back on the Res and found no reason to dislike them just because of the tribal legends and myths that they were the descendants of the supposable 'cold ones', and I did get to know them somewhat during their attendance at the Forks High School, especially after Bella started dating Edward and I found out that they were all actually very nice for the most part…Rosalie not as much as all the others, but surprisingly she was way nicer to me then she was with any other person in Forks. She even seemed to like me a lot more then Bella, and sometimes even more so than Edward at times…_and they were family_!

So yes, I guess you could say I become friends with them...somewhat over the last several months during the school year...even though my tribe really frowned down upon it and all my friends on the Res would really gruel me about it. But hey, I never was one to go with the crowd as they say! And since I was closer to them then any other human (minus Bella of course) I kind of thought they would have at least had the decently to tell me goodbye. But I guess not.

Anyways, getting a tad of track there, sorry, it happens sometimes…to say that I was shocked to find myself turning into a huge ball of doggy-ness and puff of fur one random day was kind of an understatement if you asked me!

No one ever expected me to be one of the few kids on the Res to get the gene to phase. Even with my great granddad being the Beta in his pack, right under command to Jacobs's great granddad who was the Alpha back then, which clearly meant with him being Beta all those years ago that I did have really strong and solid 'Quileute wolf genes' running deep through me. But the main reason why they never even began to consider me was because, _duh_, I'm a girl! And girls don't phase…Even with Leah phasing a couple months before that; everyone had only assumed that she was just a one-time thing and that no other girl in the tribe would trigger the gene. But I guess that was an overlaps in judgment now, ehh?

The other big reason to why no one ever assumed that I would ever be a candidate to being shapesifter was well…

…Well I'm only half-Quileute…

And sadly I don't even look half-Quileute either! I look more like the kids from Forks then the kids from the Res. My father was a pureblood Quileute, born and raised here on the reservation, living here his whole life and never intending to live anywhere else as long as he lived. He was a man who was very proud of his heritage and spoke very proudly of it as well. My mother, on the other hand was a full and full city girl. She lived in the upper high class of Seattle her whole life with her parents, who still live there to this day. (I go and stay with them one weekend out of every month. They also help grandpa out financially as well since he is my prime guardian and is the one raising me, even though grandpa doesn't really need the money…he owns a very nice automotive garage on the Res and also two other garages in Forks and Port Angelus that my dad used to run and manage that get tons of business…) My mom was attending the University there as well trying to study to become an E.R doctor. They met when my dad had gone up to Seattle one weekend on one of dad's random weekend getaway's and they bumped into each other at a local café as cliché as that sounds, she instantly fell head over heels for him and one thing lead to another and somehow he managed to get her to move out here to little old La Push; get married; and had me.

Sounds like a storybook fairytale happy ending, right?

Well, it was for a little while I suppose…

But sadly that's not how it ended.

When I was four I was over at Sue and Harry Clearwater's house. I was being babysat playing dress up with Leah and annoying Seth chasing him around the living room trying to put lipstick on him which was the usual for us. Then we got the call…My parents had gotten into a horrible head-on car collision with a truck driver up in Port Angelus where they were having their regular weekly date night and they didn't make it. They both died on impact the doctors said.

My grandfather has taken care of me ever since, with the extra help from Billy Black (who's my Godfather); the Clearwater's (especially Sue who is also my Godmother, substituting as a motherly figure); and of course the rest of the tribal council and their families who help as well, along with the other families on the Res. We're all one big family and when one person needs help we all try to help out as much as we can.

So yea, grandpa is a wonderful guardian over me and I couldn't have asked for a better grandparent! I'm so grateful and lucky that I have him. He's an amazing man and makes sure I have everything a teenage girl needs. Of course it was more than beyond awkward when I started my period when I was twelve and thought I was dying, screaming at the top of my lungs that the world was ending and such. But hey, that's what I have Leah and Sue for when it comes to girl things like that for.

With looks, I'm going to take a huge wild guess (sarcasm intended) that I took more after my mom in that department having long blonde golden hair with natural highlights that really popped extra in the summer from the sun. My skin…it wasn't pale, actually I was pretty far from being pale if I was being honest, but I definitely wasn't as tan as the average Quileute, I would say I was a good happy medium in between the two. My eyes were a creamy rich silver color with bright flakes of blue in them.

When I was younger the tribe use to joke around calling me the little white wolf because of them…kind of ironic now if you think about it.

I'm more on the tiny size. I'm especially on the tiny size when it comes to being a wolf with all the others being at least six feet or just over six feet now. Heck, even Leah was up there being 5'8! Me on the on other hand, I was barely over a hundred pounds and I barely stood above 5'2. It even showed some while I was in my wolf-form too! It didn't make a huge difference, but when the whole pack was all together you can definitely tell that I was the smallest of the group.

But what I lacked in height and size, I easily made up for in speed. I'm the quickest in the pack and can outrun any of them! I can also hold my own pretty well as well; at least I think I can…? I mean I know how to defend and take care of myself when I needed too. And Sam says I could probably handle a leech all on my own if it ever came down to it, which the rest of the guys and Leah said would never ever happen because…_sigh_…they are way too overprotective of me. Just cause I'm the baby or 'pup' of the pack.

I kept running and running till I came to a dead halt from a certain smell in the air. It made my insides cringe.

I stood still in the forest as the wind blew by me causing my polished white fur to flutter smelling the different scents that were floating in the air around me in the forest. I glanced around me a few times knowing that whoever it was that was here wasn't here too long ago before I headed back in the direction I came from knowing that the other's needed to know about the intruder and possible threat to our homes.

I ran fast through the dense forest not sure if this vampire was the veggie kind like the Cullen's, or if it was the kind that would be a risk to our friends and families. When I was near Sam's house I quickly phased back and found the cloths that I hung by the tree and tossed them back on before running into the house trying to brush my hair out from the few twigs and leafs that had gotten tangled into it from my run.

Emily like always was in the kitchen cooking for the pack like she seemed to always be doing. And all the pack minus Jake was lounging around in the living room that seemed to be way too small with the big group of guys plus Leah in it watching Jared and Paul play some type of violent video game.

Jake of course is most likely with Bella. They are either at his house or at her house. Him still trying to mend her broken heart over Edward…which I'm not going to lie, it does sting a bit seeing that I am his imprint and instead of him choosing to spend some of his free time with me, he chooses to spend it with another girl trying to make her happy and make her smile instead of wanting to make me happy and smile…And the worst part is I can't be mad at either Jake or Bella for it, because Jake is well, he's just _Jake_…and Bella is my friend, and I know she's in a lot of pain from Edward just up and leaving her and Jacob is trying to be a good friend to her and is somehow filling that void for her.

But I just can't help but worry that maybe Jake feels more than just friendship for her and isn't telling me. I know he had a small crush on her before the imprint, but I haven't really heard much of it since but I still have this feeling…especially since Bella is in such a delicate state and is clinging onto him like her life depends on it…

Ugh life sucks at times, it really does.

"Woah Ari, where's the rush?" Embry asked laughing as I barged in through the door almost face planting to the floor as I did so. I guess being graceful ness doesn't exactly come with the gig naturally when it comes to being a wolf...

And now this leads me to Embry. Ugh, what can I say about Embry? Well…ahhh…I'm his imprint too. I know lucky me right? I have two very desirable guys destined to me for life right? Well, I don't really see it like that. Embry and I are complicated…because unlike Jake and me, he seems to want to pursue the romantic part of the imprint bond already. But then again that's probably because we dated for a few months before he first became a wolf and had to break up with me not knowing I was going to be his imprint or become a wolf later on as well. And before you get your panties in a twist, no I haven't took the imprint bond to a further step with Embry because I don't feel the romantic tug back yet or anything…because yea I do feel it back…but…

It's just; I'm too scared to take it further.

I'm scared that if he and I do take the next step that Jacob might react badly and not handle it well. I mean he really did not handle it all that well when he realized that Embry had already imprinted on me first a few weeks before he did because he had phased before Jacob had. But I do realized that Jake's gonna have to realize that it's going to have to happen sometime because I am Embry's Imprint as well as his and I can't just ignore that fact forever, but it doesn't make it any less nerve-racking or scary.

I spared another look at Embry who of course was staring right back at me before turning my attention to Sam, "I was out running and I caught a scent of some vampire, and it most defiantly was not a Cullen." I huffed out running a hand through my tangled locks.

"Do you know how many?"

"I'm pretty sure it was just one...that's the only scent I could catch anyways."

"Okay, tonight we all patrol, and we all need to be on high alert!" Sam said looking around at us with a stern look, "And stay in groups of at least two, got it?" He added as an afterthought not wanting to take a chance and have us being outnumbered if any of us encountered the vampire. With a nod of his head everyone started to get up and get ready for the most likely all nighter that was ahead of us.

* * *

**Please review guys :) … Obviously this is set in New Moon and more towards the middle and end of it and it will be heading into Eclipse soon and Seth hasn't phased yet, but he will soon! Tell me what you guys think and if you want more! **


	2. Chapter 2

The all-nighter ended up being a big bust. We never came close to catching the vampire. The scent was coated all throughout the forest though, which we now know is this redheaded female bloodsucker named Victoria, who I guess has a bit of a past with the Cullens and Bella. But it's not the rainbow and butterflies kind of past, _go figure_...

And sadly every time the redhead crossed onto our land we never even got close to getting her.

Sam's made sure we've stayed on nothing but high alert while on patrols ever since I first smelled her scent, and it's been about a month since then too...We know she has something against the Cullens and possibly Bella, and Paul and Leah have voiced on more than just one occasion that we should just let them worried about it since its clearly mainly their dispute. But with a nomad vampire running around coming Forks and La Push coming near our families and friends, it's something that we can't just let the Cullens worry about on their own. Patrols are now being taken in shifts of at least two or three and no less than that. And that's more so for the packs safety then anything.

Jake and I were originally paired up with one another at the start, but tensions between him and I have started to build up over the last couple of weeks since he rescued Bella from her stupid attempt of cliff diving which almost got her killed from the rough currents, which then caused Alice to come back from wherever her and the rest of the Cullens had went off too to see if she was still alive, which then made Jake confess his more than just 'friendly' feelings for her that he had been keeping from me and the rest of the pack…which now would clearly be the cause to the now 'current tensions' between him and I now…

So now, I've been mainly patrolling with Leah. Obviously Sam had good intentions with placing Leah and I together with patrols, and I don't blame him. He thought it would be helpful and emotionally soothing for me because Leah is a girl and we can have our 'girl talks' and stuff, but uhh it's not like Leah is exactly the most normal 'girl type of best friend'…don't get me wrong, Leah and me are super close, and I look up to like her like an older sister and I can go to her for almost anything! I mean, she and Sue were the ones who explained to me after all that I really wasn't dying when I had my first period and the whole workings of where babies come from and sex and all that jazz…but to go to her for things like this is just weird for the both of us…because it's just so out of Leah's element to be all touchy and gushy and sympathetic when it comes to love.

Especially since the whole Sam and Emily thing happened.

When I wasn't patrolling with Leah who would then quickly run home to help Sue take care of Seth who was going through his 'fever', which meant he was going to be phasing any day now I was out patrolling with both Quil and Embry. Before any of us had phased, I was friends with all three of Jake; Quil; and Embry...I wasn't exactly the best of friends with them, but I was close with all three of them. I think I was more like the annoying one year younger family friend tag along who followed them around like a lost puppy whenever I was around them. But whatever, everyone knew they secretly loved my company! So its cool!

I mean Embry and I even dated for a couple months before he first phased...and then look what happened after that, he imprinted on me! Obviously that's something that he and Jake get into disagreements about from time to time now, especially if he brings up some cheeky memory of an old date of ours while we are in wolf-form so Jacob can get a full play-by-play, (like the ones that were a little cough, cough, too touchy touchy), but hey it's not like we can change the past now right...? Not that either Embry or me want to or anything! Those couple months together were very fun and sweet, and I enjoyed them a lot, thank you very much!

And now currently those three weren't exactly on the best of speaking terms at the moment, expect for Embry and Quil. But Embry and Jake…those two could barely even stand to be in the same room with each other at the moment.

Actually, in fact, the whole pack wasn't very happy with Jacob at the moment.

Sam has now taken it as his place to mainly patrol with Jake when it was their shifts, and if it wasn't him then it was Jared with Jake. In my opinion, I think Sam's trying to make Jake feel extra bad by forcing him to patrol with the two wolfs who were in steady romantic relationships with their imprints and who were proudly thinking about it and showing off images of it while they were in wolf form to purposely annoy Jake.

Ugh!

This day has just been so annoying! I have homework in all my classes that I've had so far…and which I might only add its only lunchtime right now, so with my luck I'll probably get even more work in my next three classes before the school day is even over! And now that the Cullen's are back in Forks, and Bella and Edward are officially back together as a couple and Edward knows that Jacob is clearly in love with his girlfriend and not me, his imprint, I now have to deal with his pity looks every day while in school, which today he seems to be doing so more bluntly open then he's been doing any other day and its driving me bonkers!

Thank God for some odd reason he can't read my mind like can't with Bella's…why he couldn't read my mind, don't know? But he never could, even before I phased he couldn't, which I will be forever thankful for! It's not cool learning that someone has the power to read minds and can easily creep into yours and know your deepest darkest secrets just like that!

And speaking of annoying days, this day is about to get ten times more so it seems…the one of two main causes of what seems to be of the majority of my annoyance lately is now currently making her way towards my lunch table with a very determined but yet timid look on her face.

She was chewing on her lower lip in a childish manner; her hands were scrunched into fist at her sides with her arms stiff, they weren't even swinging as her feet pretty much stumbled over one another on her assemble over to my table…clearly she was unsure of herself as she made her was across the cafeteria towards me and my large group of sophomore friends on her own without her bodyguard of a boyfriend glued to her side.

Once she made her way in front of me I purposely stared down at my untouched lunch food not wanting to meet her stare. She stood there for a minute or two shifting form foot to foot unsure of herself before awkwardly clearing her throat to try and get my attention. My friend Hannah on my right nudge me with her elbow as the table grew silent and turned their heads to the pale senior girl standing there who was now turning bright cheery red from the stares she was getting from my friends. I stayed still for a few moments, still starring at my lunch tray debating on if I should continue to ignore her or if I should be considerate and put my feelings of betrayal aside and see what she wanted or not. But after looking up to see the pleading look in her brown doe-like eyes I groan on the inside cursing myself for being such a nice and sympathetic person and caved.

I stood up yanking my pale yellow backpack up onto my shoulders before picking my tray up in a huff, "Come on…" I muttered loud enough for her to hear.

She gave me a small smile and we made our way out of the cafeteria, me dumping my tray into the trashcan as we exited. We walked down the halls till we were far enough away from the cafeteria where we knew no one would be hanging around to eavesdrop on our conversation. I sighed shifting my weighted onto one leg, "Okay, what exactly did you need Bella…?"

She looked down at the ground biting her lip nervously shoving her hands into her jean pockets before looking back up at me. "I'm sorry Aria…" She mumbled under breathe, and if it wasn't for my enhance hearing as a wolf; I probably wouldn't have caught it.

"W-what?" I stuttered mentally face palming myself for stuttering like an idiot.

"I'm sorry…I know when Edw-the Cullen's were g-gone I was a complete mess and-and I know I shouldn't have pushed you or any of my other friends away like I did…a-and I'm…I'm sorry for that. You tried helping me when I needed it…and I just ignored it, acting like you didn't exist or matter…so I wanted to apologize for that…and – " She paused taking a shaky breath running a hand through her wavy brown hair. "And I'm really sorry for Jacob…" Her voice suddenly got softer as she spoke. "Jake was...he was just being a good friend to me. I-I don't know why, but for some reason he was just the only one - the only one who seemed to be able to break through my walls. He made me feel when I didn't want to feel any-anything anymore, and that's why we spent so much time together during that time…he was just-just trying to heal me was all..."

During her little speech I found myself tossing my backpack softly to the floor and slowly sliding down lockers and bringing my knees up to my chest listening to her as she spoke. I nodded my head slowly as she finished and laughed dryly at the end almost as if what I heard was a joke, "But he didn't."

She scrunched her eyebrows together confused before looking down at me, "What?"

"He didn't...heal you, that is." I snorted; very un-lady like I might add, but I really could care less at the moment. "The only reason why you're not acting like a zombie corpse right now is because the Cullen's came back and you and Edward are right back to where you left off, acting like the last four or five months that they were gone never even happened."

"Aria, it's not that simple – " I cut her off.

"Then please Bella, by all means explain it to me! Because it sure as hell sounds that simple to me," I snarled at her standing back up from my place against the lockers on the floor narrowing my eyes into slits at her.

"Edward and I are – " She licked her lips, the corners of them lifted up slightly into a somewhat smile before she continue on, "He and I are soul mates…" She blushed looking back down to her shoes acting like it was some kind of big secret that she just let out to me, "We are meant to spend together forever."

"Yea, well how do you think I feel then?" I grumbled out picking my bag up from the floor yanking it up onto my shoulder hastily.

Bella took a step forward placing her hand on my shoulder. It took everything in my control not to roll my eyes and shrug her hand off. It's sad that even she's taller than me! She's like 5'5 or something, so that's three inches taller give or take a little…but it's still taller none the less, and I'm a werewolf dammit!

"Ari, I know you really like Jake and-and you care about him a-a lot," She paused seeming to wonder on how to choose her next words exactly. "But sometimes…um, maybe sometimes," She stopped for a moment trying to put it all together, "Maybe it's better to-to let go sooner than it is to hold on to a silly crush from your childhood when they aren't the best for you…ya know?"

Um what the heck!

I turned away from her feeling my body begin to shake. I closed my eyes clenching my fist together so tight I could feel my fingernails beginning to draw blood from my skin. I took deep breaths and began to count to ten until I felt my body calm down and the shakes begin to stop, it would definably not be good if I 'wolfed out' in the middle of the school hallway because of something a teenage girl said to me. Once I knew I had control over myself I turned around to face a very nervous and more than normal pale Bella.

"Excuse me?" I asked in an icy tight voice. Even though I had my temper under control to not phased, I was still on the edge of my control, and it was starting to slip.

Bella stammered over her words shocked at the hostility in my voice that she I'm sure has never heard me use before. I mean it was rare for me to lash out at people, even after I become a wolf which enhances your temper; I still had never even came closed to lashing out anyone really. "I-I mean, Jake…Jacob told me how you used to follow him around when you guys were younger! He said that you looked up to him and…and t-told me you used to have umm…" She shifted from foot to foot nervously as I stared her down with hawk eyes, "H-his words not mine 'the world's biggest crush on him' and idolized him…and all I'm saying is that maybe it might be easier for you is if...is if you moved on from your cr-crush…? I mean only if you st-still have one on h-him I mean!" She said in a rush, stumbling over her words as she went.

I stared at her for minute before it hit me like a ton of bricks and I gasped like I was punched in the gut and Bella took a step forward towards me to see if I was okay but I thrashed my head back and forth putting my hands in front of me taking a step back away from her. I needed a minute to process my thoughts. I leaned back against the lockers letting all my thoughts race though my brain before finally looking back up to the older girl in front of me. My voice was so quiet when I finally had the nerve to speak again that I wasn't even sure if she would be able to even hear me.

"Oh my God, he didn't tell you did he?"

She looked confused, "Tell me what?"

"You were just telling me it would be easier on me if I'd just moved on from my first childhood crush, and yea you're right, it would be easier if I could…but I kind of can't because like you and Edward, me and Jake are kind of meant to be together."

Bella gave me a stare of what looked like to be full out doubt and what also seemed to be pity in her eyes and I felt another wave of anger wash over me again and I really just wanted to slap her, but I pushed that thought aside because she obviously didn't know. "Aria – " She began to say but I cut her off before she could get any further.

"He imprinted on me Bella!" I shouted at her. "I do believe Jacob's told you all about imprinting when he told you about the werewolf's and legends, right?" That immediately shut her up.

But that only lasted for a moment.

"But he told me when I asked about imprinting that he hadn't imprinted…" She mumbled, her mouth hanging open slightly like she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"And when had you asked him if he had imprinted?" I snapped back crossly, thinking how irritating it was that she thought she would automatically come first to anything Jacob related to him in his life. I knew this was just me and my insecurity and jealousy side kicking in, but dammit I couldn't help it! It's not always 'Bella, Bella, Bella...!'

"When I first found out about him and the others being wolves, he explained everything to me and told me I'd be the first to know if he ever imprinted. He also said that he never wanted to! That it was creepy the way it happens, being bound to someone like that without a say or will!"

"Well," I snapped back crossing my arms defensively over my chest, "He didn't imprint on me till a couple weeks after you found out about them being wolves. That was right after I had gone through my fever and had phased…It was the first time he had seen me since he had phased as well. We didn't see each other for a while because he was still adjusting to his 'wolf' and learning how to control himself. The first time we saw each other after that and he looked me in the eye, it happened."

She sighed, "But…but why wouldn't he tell me!"

I shrugged at her, "Your guess is as good as mine…" Even though I had a pretty good idea as to why he hadn't.

"But I remember him telling me that Embry had already imprinted on you, that's why I was trying to tell you to get over your crush on him! How can Jacob think he imprinted on you if Embry already had?"

"Oh my God…" I muttered feeling like I was going to start ripping my hair out any given moment now, "They both imprinted on me!" I answered with a huge sigh trying to act like it was nothing but yesterday's old news now. I was looking down at my nails when I answered her inspecting them, but when she didn't answer me back right away with her usual stuttering and mumbling like she typically does when she's intimated or nervous or shocked I decided to look up to see if she was still okay and didn't faint or something that was just so 'Bella dramatic'.

Her mouth hanging open like a gaping fish and her eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets and her head was bobbing up and down like a bobble head. "But-but-but…how... – how is– how is that –"

"How is that even possible?" I interrupted her.

All she did was nod her head, clearly too dumbfounded to even process words.

I shrugged my shoulders again, "I'm not really sure. Neither are the tribal elders for that matter. But it happened! And it can't be changed, so your little advice about me moving on and getting over my childhood crush on Jacob would be kind of pointless now wouldn't it?" I scoffed getting somewhat irritated all over again thinking back to what she said not even five minutes ago about my tiny crush I had on Jake all those years ago when I was a kid looking back down at my nails then back up at her. I was so not in the mood to continue this conversation any longer and have her start to ask questions about this strange double imprint. "Look, not to be rude or anything but I think I'm gonna head out now…I really don't feel like being at school any longer today, my mood has seriously dropped in the in the last ten minutes, no offense."

"Oh, uhh okay..." Bella said quietly, a frown beginning to form on her face realizing that I was going to ditch the rest of the school day. Obviously she didn't approve of my intended skipping of school not that I cared what she really thought anymore though.

I nodded my head once at her as a goodbye adjusting my backpack strap on my shoulder as I turned down the hall to take my leave only taking a couple steps away from her before hearing her gasp behind me.

"Oh, wait Ari I forgot!"

I groaned turning my body back around to face her slowly raising one eyebrow up as she reached into her plain black backpack searching for something, she was digging around for a moment before finally finding what she was looking for, pulling out a folded crumbled piece of paper. "Um, do you think you could gi-give this to Jake for me…he hasn't been answering any of my phone calls or texts for the past couple of weeks…and um yea…?" She paused again tilting her head to the side chewing on her lip again, "And, I really am sorry Ari. If I would have known he had im-imprinted on you, I don't know? If I could have, I would have tried to change things from how they are now somehow…?"

"Yea, sure whatever." I said emotionless snatching the note out of her hand before turning back on my heel ignoring her 'thank you' heading back down the hall practically jogging towards my locker. I really didn't mean to be so snappy to Bella when she was apologizing to me because honestly she shouldn't even be the one saying sorry to me, but really I couldn't help it at the moment…I was hurt; angry; hurt, upset; annoyed; and every other emotion in the book at the moment!

And gosh, It should be Jacob apologizing to me right now.

He was the one who lied!

Once I reached my locker, I nearly ripped it open grabbing my burgundy leather tight jacket yanking it on even though I didn't need it for warmth because of my high body heat…it was mainly for looks and appearances, plus it really was cute and in style…then I wrenched my skateboard out since I wasn't old enough to have my license yet. And no license sadly meant no driving my car. So, riding my skateboard for now was my form of transportation to and from school unless someone from the pack or grandpa or someone else offered me a ride.

Making my way out of the school I ignored all the curious looks I got from friends and other students as I exited the main doors shoving my ear-buds into my ears from my phone turning the music up to full-blast as I threw the skateboard down onto the pavement of the school parking lot making my out to the main road passing some lunch rush-hour cars that were coming and going that lead through the small town of Forks and down the main winding road that leads into La Push and my home.

La Push and Forks were only about seven miles away in distance so the skating sometimes only took about fifteen to twenty minutes depending mostly on weather and how I felt. But only about five minutes into my skating and two miles or so away from the school did I hear a very loud honk of a pick-up truck behind me.

I yanked one ear-bud out of my ear skidding my skateboard to a stop turning to face the truck…

* * *

**Well there's the second chapter! And yep, if you didn't catch that little part in the beginning Seth is going through his fever thing and is getting ready to phase! So I think he will be in the next chapter! What are your guy's thoughts so far?**


	3. Chapter 3

"So let me get this straight, you're skipping out on the rest of school because Bella Swan wanted to have a little face-to-face chat with you about our dear little _'Jakey Jacky'_, because he's now ignoring her and she can't figure out why, and it's starting tear her poor little fragile heart up?" Leah asked with a snort as we drove the rest of the short distance back to LA Push. My skateboard now resting in my lap with my backpack sitting beside me as I told Leah the whole story as to why I flaked out on the rest of the school day.

"Yep, that basically sums it up." I shrugged my shoulders sighing. "She also tried saying sorry for him having feelings for her as well, like it would somehow make it all better if she apologized for him or something!" I muttered narrowing my eyes leaning back into the truck seat watching the tress fly past as we drove down the winding roads. "Oh! And then when I was getting ready to leave she actually had the nerve to ask me to give him a note for her too since he's been ignoring her calls and texts…it's like I get you miss him and he was your go-to-guy in your time of need, but you got Edward back now and Jake is kind of suppose to be with me and she now knows this, but yet she still gives me this dam note and asks me to give it to him like it's not a slap in the face!"

"Good, he should be ignoring her; you're his imprint, not her!" Leah said with confident nod of her head as she turned down the dirt road that led to Sam's and Emily's home. "And if I was you, I'd rip that note up and not even bother giving it to Jake."

"I can't do that, I'd feel bad for ripping it up…" I groaned...I really was too much of a good person... "And what's worse is that Bella didn't even know." I whisper so softly under my breath that I'm almost positive that if Leah wasn't a wolf she wouldn't have been able to hear me. She turned to looked over at me silently telling me to elaborate at what I meant exactly, "Jake never told her he imprinted." Leah didn't respond. "He made it sound like to her that I was still clinging onto that stupid childhood crush that I had on him when I was like seven! He made me sound so pathetic and stupid to her."

"Trust me Arianna; you are the farthest thing from pathetic. If anything Jacob's the pathetic one! Wanting the damn Swan girl over you… I'm telling you there is definably something messed up with him in the head!" She hissed shaking her head back and forth at her words pulling the truck into Sam's driveway putting into park.

I laughed and nodding my head in agreement with her getting out of the truck pausing as I heard Jake's loud booming voice coming from inside the house. I groaned stomping my feet walking up to the porch behind Leah. She snorted at my childish behavior biting back a laugh before walking inside the house. I had the worse luck in the world, I swear! Of course he had to be here!

Just freakin' fantastic.

I took a deep calming breath before walking through the door going to the open spot next to Leah on the couch plopping down beside her ignoring the piercing stare I was getting from Jake. It's not like it was some sort of crime to skip school every once in a great while! Gosh, what was he some sort of cop now, or my dad or grandpa...? Oh wait no, just my imprintee...

Jeez...

Sam titled his head giving me a disapproving look before clearing his throat, "What are you doing out of school already Aria, don't you still have close to half a day left?"

"I was having a bad day and didn't feel like staying for the rest of it, it's really not that of a big deal Sam." I answered back lamely shrugging my shoulders in response. I knew Leah wouldn't rat me out. At least not till we were in wolf-form that is…and even then I knew she wouldn't, well she would try not to at least if I asked her not to that is. "I was boarding on my way back home when Leah saw me and pulled up behind me and gave me ride back here knowing that if she took me back to grandpa's right now I'd most likely be home alone till five or six since he's out with some of the elders and Billy fishing again today."

Jake was the only other member of the pack here at the moment besides Sam; Leah and I. Emily was at work at the nursing home and everyone else I'm assuming was at school like they were supposed to be, which meant he was skipping just like I was.

Cool, we were both being badasses on the same day, how awesome we are in sync and everything...not!

He lent forward slightly from where he was sitting and spoke to me for the first time in weeks since the whole indicant happened. "Bad day? Why were you having a bad day, is something wrong, nothing happened right? Are you not feeling okay?"

I bit my tongue trying to hold back a bitter laugh, "So now you suddenly care about my feelings and well-being? Kind of late now isn't it Jake?" I spat standing from my seat yanking the note Bella gave to me from my back jean pocket throwing it at him. It landed right smack in the middle of his lap and he stared down at it with a confused face before looking back up at me with one eyebrow raised. "That's from your girlfriend; she came up to me to have a talk about you today. She's upset because you guys haven't been hanging out lately and she misses her 'Jacob'." I paused and he winced almost as if he knew what was coming next.

He was now standing on his feet as well taking a step towards me with a pained look on his face with wide eyes. "Arianna, you have to understand that I – "

"No Jake!" I interrupted him. "I don't have to understand shit!" I narrowed my eyes into slits and he took a step back whimpering like his puppy had just been kicked. "You never told her you imprinted, and that it was me that you had imprinted on! You told her that I was still clinging onto some stupid childhood crush that I had on you when I was seven years old, which I might add only lasted for like a month before I moved on to some other kid who I played with on the swing set with at recess in school! You lied to her about me Jacob!" By the time I was done with my little rant I was fuming and shaking just a tad. Jake looked like he was going to be sick and might blow chunks onto the floor any second now. And I didn't feel the slightest bit guilty either for making him feel that way either.

In fact, I actually felt kind of smug and proud about it.

Serves him right for lying.

"Is this true Jake?" Sam asked, his arms crossed over his chest staring down the only other male wolf in the room.

He didn't answer. I really don't think he physically could answer anything at the moment to be honest. So instead he just opted for nodding his head slowly with his eyes still looking down at the floorboards.

I sighed causing Jake to look up at me as Sam shook his own head in obvious disappointment shoving his hands into his jean pockets, "Jacob why would you lie about your imprint?"

Jake looked down at the floorboards again remaining silent chewing on the inside of his cheek. I rolled my eyes and scoffed knowing he wouldn't answer Sam so I did for him, "Because he thought that if Bella hadn't have known that he imprinted, then he would still have a shot at making her fall in love with him. Isn't that right Jake?"

Again he only nodded his head, still staring at the floor too ashamed to look up at any of us.

"Disgusting." Leah muttered under breath.

"Leah." Sam warned.

"What? I'm only stating the truth!" She shot back, still sitting in her spot on the couch looking as comfy as one can be. But if you were to look in her eyes you would see how lethal they were at the moment. If looks could kill, Jacob would for sure be six feet under ten times over! "He has an imprint that has been a part of his life since she was born and who's a part of the pack, and yet he chooses a girl who doesn't chose him? Instead chooses a leech? That is disgusting Sam! She wants to become one of them and yet he still loves her! He still wants her over Ari! He's pathetic and Ari deserves better!" She growled out then hissed, "She dam lucky, she's got Embry otherwise I'd tear you to shreds Black."

I shook my head not wanting to hear anymore. I knew what Leah was saying was sadly too close to the truth and even though I have thought it a million times in my head, to hear it being said out loud from someone else was a whole different thing. I began heading towards the door only to have Jacob grab my arm and his sad brown eyes look down into mine. "Ari please let me explain – "

"What's there to explain Jake?" I said bitterly. "You love Bella more then you love me...Even when it comes to being a friend. That's as simple as it gets." And with that I shrugged his arm off and stomped for the door like a madwoman.

"Where you heading off to?" I heard Sam shout from behind me as I grabbed my skateboard and backpack slinging it onto my shoulders from Leah's truck and began my way back up his driveway towards the pavement of the main road.

"I just need some air, I'll be back later though don't worry." I called back to him over my shoulder not bothering to look or wait for a response before throwing my board onto the street and taking off.

I skated up into town and was heading towards the beaches when I caught sight of someone who I hadn't seen in a while…Seth!

I slowed my skateboard to a stop and popped it up with my foot catching it with my hand walking up to him. As I walked down the sidewalk towards him, he seemed to be in his own little world, and looked to be heading in direction of Sam's house, which of course shouldn't have been a surprise. Seeing that he's now out of his house must mean he's completed his phase, so now he's going to be spending most of his free time at Sam's and Emily's like the rest of us do. At least now I'll be able to vent to one of my closest friend's besides Leah about my wolf problems now!

"Hey Seth!" I shouted with a big smile on face jogging the last couple steps towards him catching his attention immediately, his head snapping up to see who had called his name. My mood had instantly changed from angry and annoyed to happy and excited at seeing one of my best friends after so long with him being 'sick' for the last month and a half. His fever had been one of the worser cases then the other wolves' fever, typically they only lasted from anywhere between two to three weeks, sometimes even a month…but since he was still getting over the shock of Harry's passing a couple of months ago, which he took really hard, we think it might have made the phasing a little more painful and durable on him.

"Ri-Ri!" He greeted me with the nicknamed that only he gets to use on me and his signature Seth smile that was big and bright and just overall contagious…when he and I were younger and just learning how to talk, he couldn't exactly pronounce my name right and somehow started to call me Ri-Ri for some reason as shortened version of Ari or Aria and somehow it's kind of stuck ever since…but Seth's kind of the only one who uses it since it's his nickname.

I smiled back and jumped into his awaiting arms dropping my skateboard to the ground as he spun me around in a few circles. I laughed at his happiness, happy myself that the 'wolf' hadn't changed that about him…in fact, it almost seemed to enhance that part of his personality trait so far it seemed!

"Hey! What's got you so happy?" I grinned into his chest as he set me back down onto my feet.

He looked down at me as if I had grown two heads. "What's there not be happy about Ari? We're werewolves!" I raised my eyebrows up at him laughing as he smiled another Seth signature smile at me and started to walk with him back into the direction that I just came. "Isn't it awesome? Now I know why everyone was acting the way they were and everything now just makes sense, and I get to have my best friend back too!" He said looking over at me winking with a smirk.

I shook my head laughing a full out laugh at him. "Oh God Seth! Don't let Embry or Jacob catch you winking at me like that. They might think you're trying to make a move on me or something!"

"Maybe I am Ri-Ri..." He wiggled his eyebrows up and down at me in a joking manner, which made both of us burst out into a fit of giggles. He slugged an arm around my shoulders lazily as we walked slowly down the sidewalk, both of us enjoying having each other back.

We hadn't been allowed to hang out with one another in the last few months because he wasn't getting ready to phase yet and because I wasn't allowed to accidentally let the secret spill to him too soon. So now that we were finally allowed to see each other again it was like a weight was lifted off our shoulders! Seth and I were defiantly what you called true BFF's! Just like Leah was the like the older protective sister that I never had...the Clearwater's were like my second family and it was so hard to keep me away from them. When Harry had passed, it was like I had lost another father all over again. It was extremely hard for me, but I tried being there for both Seth and Leah as much as I could and also for Sue too. Because Sue was basically the only mother I had ever really known, seeing as mine had died before I had ever really gotten the chance to know her.

When we came up to the fork in the road where it lead to the back roads that then lead up to Sam and Emily's house, or the main road that took us to mine and grandpa's home and into Fork's, I told Seth that I'd see him later and would most likely stop by later at Sam's and that I had homework to do even though school was still obviously still in session

Truth was I wasn't ready to head back to Sam's in case Jacob was still there.

A few minutes after parting from Seth I decided to just phase and run the rest of the way back home. I walked a little ways into the woods making sure I was far enough away from the road that no one would see me strip and began to take my school clothes off slipping them into my backpack before easily changing into my other form. I scooped up my backpack and board in my mouth and began to jog my way home thinking about all the events that occurred today at school along with the little fight that Jake and me had about it not too long ago…

'Man Bella Swan really does attract drama and trouble wherever she goes it seems.'

* * *

**Review! :) Embry and Ari interaction in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

When I made it back home I trudged my way up the stairs up to my room dropping my backpack and board next to my dresser and vanity carelessly before collapsing onto my queen size bed face first in a huff. After a few minutes of complete silence, staying in my exact spot face down in my mattress because I was just too lazy too really move at the moment I fished around my nightstand blindly for my remote control to my T.V till I finally found it too lazy to go back downstairs to watch television in the living room. After flipping through some channels I finally settled on one of the local ones and wiggled around in my bed getting myself all comfy and situated scrunching up two of my pillows behind me for good back and head support.

And that's how I spent the rest of my afternoon...

Curled up, tucked into my bed, enjoying the feeling of heaven that was otherwise known as my bed.

I was currently watching a new episode of 'The Ellen Show', which by the way was one of my favorite programs to watch, (but always had to catch the reruns or remember to set the DVR since its on during school hours) when I heard the back sliding door of the house open and close with a pair of feet coming in through the kitchen into dining room making their way through the house before stopping a second before jogging up the stairs. I pushed the pillows and blankets off my body trying to untangle myself sitting up staring at my open door waiting for whoever it was to appear, 'cause I knew for dam sure that it was way too soon for it to be grandpa to be back home.

Because hell! It was only three O'clock in the afternoon for crying out loud!

He wouldn't be home home from fishing till it at least six or seven when it beginning to get dark.

But instead of some crazy serial killer/stalker or crazy robber like most teenage girls would assume it to be, or in my case vampire…it was only just Embry. Yep..._only just Embry_...He gave me a goofy look as I let out the deep sigh of relief before plopping back down onto my bed in a huff not paying any mind to him any longer so I could go about trying to make myself cozy again before looking back to 'The Ellen Show' trying to catch up on what I missed in the last-minute and a half.

"Good afternoon to you too then…" I heard him mutter sarcastically from beside my bed before jumping down besides me wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Hey! I just got comfortable after you just disrupted me from my comfortable position once already today Embry!" I groaned scooting around in my spot a bit before I found a more suitable position in his arms to see the T.V better.

I could see from the corner of my eye Embry trying to hide the grin from his lips and I had to really resist the urge to roll my eyes at this…usually by now I would have pushed his arms off me and put some distance or pillows between us and tell him to stop touching me. The reason why...I was scared that the close contact and touching would then lead into something more. And I don't know if I'm ready for that, or if necessarily _Jacob's_ ready for that…but then again, now I'm not so sure if I'm really all that concerned as I really was before about Jacob being ready anymore. He obviously wasn't looking out for my better interest when he wanted Bella to still fall in love with him after he imprinted. So why should I always be constantly looking out for him when there is still also Embry as well?

"So I heard you ditch school."

I rolled my eyes holding back a snort at his smooth trying-to-be causal nonchalant conversation starter, "It was only the second half of the day Embry, so technically I went! ...I just didn't stay for the whole day was all!" I huffed out in a defense leaning further back into his chest without even realizing it til I felt his arms tighten around me. I bit the inside of my cheek trying to keep the blood from rushing to my cheeks and keeping my eyes focused firmly on the television as Ellen interviewed her latest guest. He honestly had no idea how much of an effect he really had on me! The imprint bond went both ways...yes it was stronger on the male part seeing as they were the ones who imprinted on me, but I still felt the pull, and I felt it strongly!

"Was there any particular reason why you decided to skip the last part of day?" He asked, his warm breath sending shivers down my neck.

'Gah, he was doing this on purpose I swear!'

Great commercial break! Now he's gonna expect me to talk, just perfect! "I was there for my morning classes and they were all fine and dandy and everything was going great besides the mountains of homework that was given...but then lunch came and halfway through it, it got interrupted because of a certain pest problem." I muttered.

He snickered under his breathe, "I wasn't aware that Bella Swan was now consider a bug Ari!"

"If you already know the reason why I ditched Embry, then why the hell are you trying to get it out of me?"

He sighed before forcing me to turn in his arms to face him, "Yea, you're right I do already know. I stopped by Sam's and Emily's already and he filled me in about your ditching today…Also when you phased earlier, Paul was out too and caught some of your thoughts from your conversation with Bella at school and then you finding out about _Jake_ lying and then you guys getting into it at Sam's..." He practically growled Jake's name out to which I raised my eyebrows up too.

It really kind of shocked me at how angry he was about Jacob. Neither of us said anything for a few moments and Embry must have taken my silence as me being too upset and hurt to speak, and he must have for some odd reason taken it as him doing something wrong. He closed his eyes and slowly began to tremble.

My eyes widen in shock.

Embry never lost his cool!

Like ever!

"Embry!" I shouted.

As soon as I said his name it was like a circuit went off in his brain and he realized what was happened and immediately the shaking ceased and he calmed down. "Sorry…" He mumbled looking away from me to one of the far walls of my bedrooms.

"It's alright. No harm done, see?" I said with a small smile trying to lighten the mood lifting my arms up in front of me, waving my hands around lightly to show him.

He obviously didn't take the mood lighting funny, because he was still frowning.

"Embry..." I scowled scooting closer to him, "How many times do I have to tell you? I'm a wolf now! I don't need you worrying over every little paper cut and fall like Sam and Jared do with Emily and Kim! I can take care of myself when it comes to most anything now! And if you would have 'wolfed out' right there, I'm pretty sure I could have made it to the other side of the room quick enough without even getting a scratch on me."

Embry sighed running a hand through his short but yet still finger worthy runnable hair, "I don't care if you're a wolf now Ari, I know you can take care of yourself but that's not the point!...The point is that you could have gotten hurt because of _me_! Not because of some stupid paper cut or fall, or god forbid a _dam_ _leech_, but because of me! If I would have lost control for a few seconds longer I could have really hurt you – "

I scoffed shaking my head having mentally blocked out his rant as he kept going on and on about how he could have hurt me, never even seeming to stop for air it seemed, I think he might have even started hyperventilating even…? I heaved a breath before deciding that sometimes desperate times cause for desperate measures before swinging one of my legs over his hips plopping myself directly right on top of his groin in a very intimate position which instantly shut him up in his rant and self-hatred…but it didn't stop his hyperventilating. Instead it seemed to increase it a tad, something that I kind of didn't really anticipate.

It almost sounded like he was going to have asthma attack.

'Oh goodness!'

I kind of wonder if he had asthma as a kid or something…hmm?

"Embry?" I whispered smiling sweetly at him leaning over him lifting my hips up to hover over his now while I began to run my hands up and down his defined arms and biceps before sliding them up to his hard chest causing his eyes to almost pop out of his sockets.

"Y-ye-yea…" he slurred back.

I bite my lip trying very hard trying not to giggle at him. It was just so cute at the affect the imprint had on him! If this was six months ago and I had done this, Embry would have been so smug and would have had some sassy arrogant remark about why I haven't kissed him or made a move yet or something…but then again, if it was six months ago I wouldn't have had to gone to desperate measures to get Embry to stop ranting about his almost hurting me about almost_ 'wolfing out'_ in my bedroom, so yea…

"Shut up." I muttered before moving my hands up around his neck and leaning in the rest of the way till our lips met fully for the very first time since the imprint had taken place.

_"Embry shush!" I pushed his lips off mine breaking our kiss smacking him upside the head trying to knock some sense into him, "My grandpa; Billy; Charlie and Harry are right downstairs in the living room watching the game! They're going to hear us, because you're being too loud!"_

_He chuckled moving his lips down to my jaw and neck nipping at them sliding his smooth hands up under my shirt moving them further up skimming them right underneath my bra before I smack his arms playfully giving him one of those looks telling him he was pushing it. __"No they won't Ari!" He said going in for a quick peck on the lips before trying to slip his hands back up under my shirt again. "The doors closed remember..."_

_"Oh, so that's what you think, huh!" I said challenging him, raising my eyebrows up as he starred down at me with an cocky look that only he could make look so endearing yet hot and sexy at the same time. "Just cause the doors closed, now means that this room is suddenly completely soundproof from four adults just down the stairs in the other room?" I snorted._

_"Yep." He answered back popping the 'P' smiling that million dollar smile at me, "Plus it helps that their all kind of old now and everything and that their hearing isn't all that great anymore...especially your gramps!"_

_I narrowed my eyes at him for the little jab at my grandfather, but decided to let it go, because even though he was older than the rest he was actually rather young for a granddad, only being fifty-seven! "But Charlie's a cop Em! I'm pretty sure his hearing hasn't gone bad, I bet it's probably just as good as yours and mine because of his job!" I argued back trying not to laugh at his smugness._

_"Well, still Ari I don't think they can hear us so..." He trailed off before going right back to attacking my neck with his mouth; teeth; and tongue making me giggle squirming underneath him which made him grab my arms to hold over my head so he could keep me still while he continue his assault over me. I pouted sticking my tongue out at him, which made him laughed at me and my childlike banter, "Don't be a baby now Ariaaaa..." He joked dragging my name out nibbling at my ear with his teeth and one of his knees sliding in between my thighs brushing against my private parts making a small moan slip out from my mouth and a smirk appear on his._

_A few minutes later I somehow managed to get on top and was now trailing my own kisses up and down his neck now with him gripping my hipbones and waist through my jeans pulling me down onto his own hips and jeans that seemed to be getting tighter and tighter on himself by each passing second. "Ari…do you think we can…ahhh ya know…?" He guffawed __out in a muffled sentence, his hands wondering down to my pant-clad cover backside pushing me down even harder onto his groin causing us to both moan softly, yanking each other into a sloppy intense kiss. _

_I couldn't even think properly, why the heck was he talking and asking me questions at a time like this?! I just ignored his question and leaned back down to kiss him again and let him slide his hands under my shirt. I didn't even bother to slap his hands away this time even when he got to close to my bra. In fact, I encouraged him by arching my back and moaning into his mouth giving him the A-okay, which he instantly didn't hesitate to take. He lifted my shirt off immediately and flipped us over and started to kiss and lick up and down my neck again till he got down to my chest._

_"Aria...do you want to?"_

_Boy did want to! I never wanted it to end._

_I looked up into his eye and I was about to nod my yes to his question. __But before I could even reply back to him we were interrupted by the 'oh so delightful' voice of my ever so thoughtful grandfather, "That door better be wide open up there Arianna!" _

_Both Embry and I jumped apart from each other like there was a fire in the room, us both diving off my bed within seconds of each other. Me making a mad dash for door quickly opening it silently praying in my head that it wouldn't make any noise or squeak, and Embry to the far corner of the room to attempt to try and adjust and settle himself in case someone decided to come and check up on us in the next minute or two to make sure we weren't trying to get 'freaky' with one another. _

_Both he and I could hear the laughter and snickers coming from Billy; Charlie and Harry from the living room and the annoyed grumbles coming from my grandpa about hormonal teenage boys trying to get with his granddaughter. So they clearly had to have heard us scurrying around in the room just now and must have found it funny knowing that we had just got caught in the action pretty much. I was chewing on my bottom lip nervously before turning to face Embry feeling all the blood rush to my face in embarrassment. But surprising his face was also the color of a beat red tomato as well. So at least I wasn't the only one embarrassed about being caught and being put in this situation…_

_But yea, umm, we were so busted though…_

_'Oh God, I wonder if they actually knew that we were planning on going further then just a little fooling around and making out just now?'_

* * *

**Well there's chapter 4 :)….and that last part was obviously a flashback to when both of them had been just normal teenagers and weren't wolves yet and got caught (or kind of caught in a way lol) by getting a little hot in heavy in her bedroom…which I think a lot of teens can relate too lol! I think every once in a while I'm going to include those in the story, have flashback of Ari with not just Embry but a few people so you can see how their relationships were before the supernatural came apart of it! **

**So what did you guys think? Reviews totally are appreciated :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Even though Embry and I didn't go further than a heavy make out session, he couldn't keep this silly stupid smile off his face even if it could save his life. It was as if someone had just told him that he won a million bucks and an all paid expense trip around the world or something like that…it was actually quite adorable if I said so myself! But it's not like I wasn't going to admit that out loud!

"Embry…?"

He rolled his head over slowly to look at me from where he was lying next to me on the bed, his eyes glazed over and the same goofy silly smile was plastered on his face, never faltering, "Yea?"

"You look like a nutcase who's escaped from the mental hospital with that smile and look on your face…it's kind of creepy, knock it off."

He shrugged his shoulders and just smiled wider at me doing the exact opposite of what I asked, "That's cool."

What…? "Huh, okay then?"

He chuckled rolling over to his side to face me throwing his arm over my stomach and moving his head over onto my chest. "I'm okay with looking like a crazy person who's escaped from the psych ward; nothing is going to kill my mood right now." He hummed.

"Oh?"

"Yep." He said popping the 'P'.

"Well why's that?" I looked down at him from my place leaning against my pillows moving my hand to slide throw his short silky hair. 'Gosh his hair was perfect, I could run my hands through it for hours on end if I didn't have other things to do like patrol and school and sleep and eat and yeaaa… – wow I'm really starting to turn into a hormonal teenage girl right now! Not cool!'

"If it means I get to kiss you whenever I want, then yea I'm willing to look like crazy loon all the time…" He admitted with a sheepish shrug, his face heated up with a faint blush.

I couldn't help but giggle a little at that and pushed him off my chest so I could sit up trying to adjust and fix my shirt while turning my body to face him, "Well, maybe not exactly _whenever_ you want. Maybe more like only _sometimes_, or every once and a while, if you're lucky that is! ...But ahh, maybe we can start to work on things a bit now..." I looked down at my bed spread playing with my fingers chewing on my lip before slowly looking back up at his face. His mouth was gaping open like a goldfish before he snapped out of his dazed and suddenly sprung into action, getting up from his laying position grabbing my face with his hands and kissing me fully on the lips for a good full three seconds before pulling back with a beaming breathtaking smile again.

"Please tell me you're not joking around with me, because if you are Ari this really is not good joke and I won't find it funny in any way!"

I bit my lip again before shaking my head back and forth slowly, "No, I'm not joking around Em. I've been thinking about it lately...actually I've been thinking about it a real lot lately in the last few weeks. And I know it's not really fair to you that I've been holding off on us because of Jacob…Especially when we already did have something before the imprint bond. And since we did have something before the imprint, I know that there is already something there between us, plus it doesn't really help that I always feel this pull between you and me whenever we're close to one another…" I sighed licking my lips, "I've just been trying to put some distance between us because I didn't want to hurt Jake, but now – "

"What does it matter, he obviously doesn't care about how you feel." Embry all but growled out.

Great, now I'm getting a possessive jealous wolf on my hands, "_It matters_ _Embry_," I muttered narrowing my eyes slightly before continuing, "Because as much as both you and he hate it, both of you have imprinted on me and we can't change that. We have to deal with it. And he does care about my feelings, he's just in a different spot right now with his feelings then you are with yours is all…" 'At least I think that's what it is,' I thought to myself.

"Well still – "

"No." I interrupted him holding my hand up before he could continue on, "That's all there is to it Embry. And I don't want to talk about him right now; I want to talk about you and me."

He sat up straighter his shoulders raising up, "Okay."

Hmmph, well that was easy enough. "I don't want to have to keep fighting my feelings for you, and I know you don't either. But I don't want to rush into it either…I don't think we should just jump into this where we left this last time. But I don't exactly want to start off fresh either."

"Then we just take it slow. We can act like we've been dating for a month or two and are just beginning to test the waters and go from there, does that sound good to you?" He asked, one eyebrow raised staring me straight in the eyes.

"Umm…" I paused thinking about it for a moment before nodding my head, "Yea it does... So ahh, I guess this means we're umm boyfriend and girlfriend again, right?" I asked feeling a lump of nerves in my voice.

But instead of getting the reply I expected, I got thrown backwards onto my back and basically raped by a pair of soft but yet chapped lips attacking my own …not that I mind or anything. Embry's kisses were most definitely welcomed and most definitely missed over the last six and half months since his fever set in and his first phased took place.

* * *

**Yes….its short and yes it's a filler chapter and yes I know it's been a while since I've updated and I'm sorry…but in the next week or two I might add onto this chapter and change it a bit, so be on the lookout for that just in case…! And oh, if you guys have an ideas just throw them out there for me, so I don't have any more writers block and brain farts again…it'll be a big help if you guys start giving me ideas on where to go with it throughout Eclipse…I have the general idea but like not all the details and such. **

**Review please :)**


End file.
